London Buses route 176
London Buses route 176 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Arriva London. History Following a number of type changes in recent years, the 176 has now settled down with low floor buses, having been the last major route operated with high floor buses, other than Routemaster routes. London & Country had won the 176 from 10 November 1990, and obtained a batch of East Lancs bodied Volvo Citybuses. Under Cowie ownership, these operations passed to the new Kentish Bus-controlled LondonLinks unit. The 176 was split between Beddington Farm and Walworth garages, the latter also operating the 78 and 188. However, expiry of the lease at Walworth prompted a shuffling of routes in which the 176 and 188 moved to fellow Cowie subsidiary South London Transport's Norwood garage, together with the 36 East Lancs bodied Citybuses. But the Citybus, with its high floor, did not lend itself to the dual door layout, and accidents involving passengers getting shut in the centre doors were all too common, so Arriva (as Cowie became) sensibly took the decision to transfer them out of London, enabling them to be converted to single door. The requirement in the contract for modern double deckers on the 176 was met with some Northern Counties-bodied Leyland Olympians acquired from Kentish Bus, who had used them on routes 22A and 22B (now 242). In practice these became mixed with Norwood's own, and slightly older Leyland Olympians. The 176 route itself was one of the tram replacement routes, initially running from Catford, joining the existing route at Forest Hill as far as Elephant & Castle. There were then two routes, 176 and 176A, the 176 continuing via Westminster Bridge to the Victoria Embankment, one of the major termini for south east London tram routes. However the trams only stopped there because that was as far as they were allowed to go, and it was soon realised that extending the buses further into central London would benefit passengers. Incidentally, the 176 is the only one of the original Victoria Embankment routes still to serve central London under its original number! Meanwhile the 176A went via Southwark Bridge to Mansion House Station (along with the 95 which came up from Tooting Broadway), again not a terribly clever terminus, the route being abandoned in the September 1982 bus cuts. It wasn't long before the 176 was diverted at Elephant via Waterloo, Trafalgar Square, Tottenham Court Road, Marylebone and Edgware Road to Willesden, furthermore being extended into Lewisham for some years, albeit losing its Saturday service (it never had a Sunday service). The eastern terminus later settled down as Forest Hill. By the 1970s it had settled into being a Monday to Friday route between Willesden Garage and Forest Hill, (East Dulwich evenings). In the mid 1970s the route gained Routemasters, one of the last central London routes to lose RT's in favour of the RM's. Leyland Titans, initially in crew mode, were introduced from Walworth garage in 1984, together with a Saturday only 185A (Lewisham - Elephant & Castle) which replaced the short 185 buses that at the time had run between Camberwell and Lewisham during Saturday shopping hours and that provided some compensation for the lack of a Saturday service on the 176. The 176 was re-structured in 1987. The service north of Tottenham Court Road Station was withdrawn, buses running instead to Oxford Circus. The section to Willesden transferred to new route 172, but that did not last long. A Saturday service between East Dulwich and Oxford Circus, and a Sunday service between East Dulwich and Waterloo, were also introduced at this time. The south end was altered to run to Penge on a daily basis from 14/08/88, replacing the most heavily used section of route 12 south of Dulwich Plough. The end of the route at Penge Pawleyne Arms had previously been an intermediate turning point for buses on the 12, 75 and 194 routes. This had ceased when the roads used for a convenient turnaround were closed. (194 buses turning in Penge now carry the destination Penge High Street and turn at the Crooked Billet) Despite the road closures it was decided to make the Pawlene Arms the terminus for the route. Most drivers travel the considerable distance to the Robin Hood to turn their buses safely. The Sunday service was extended to Aldwych in 1989 and finally reached Oxford Circus in 1994. The net effect is that the 176 is a useful device for the people of Penge, Sydenham, Forest Hill and East Dulwich to get into the West End, the through journey taking just over an hour offpeak. The section between Aldwych and Oxford Circus passes through the heart of London's Theatreland close to most of the main theatres and the Cinemas of Leicester Square, making it a particularly useful service for tourists. Recently the night service N176 was the first to be renumbered plain 176 when TfL started to re-market them as 24-hour routes where possible. Only those night buses which follow the exact day route were renumbered. Current route Route departing Penge * Penge Pawleyne Arms (Croydon Road) * Penge High Street * Penge West Station * Crystal Palace Park Road * Lawrie Park Road * Westwood Hill * Sydenham Cobb's Corner (for 'Sydenham Station)'' * Kirkdale * Dartmouth Road * '''Forest Hill Station * London Road * Horniman Museum * London Road * Lordship Lane * Grove Vale * East Dulwich Station * Dog Kennel Hill * Grove Lane * Champion Park * Denmark Hill Station * Champion Park * Denmark Hill * Camberwell Green ' * Camberwell Road * 'Walworth ' * Walworth Road * 'Elephant & Castle station ' * London Road * St George's Circus * Waterloo Road * Tenison Way * 'Waterloo station Interchange * Waterloo Road * Waterloo Bridge * Lancaster Place * Aldwych * Strand * Charing Cross railway station * Strand * Trafalgar Square ''' * St Martin's Place * Charing Cross Road * Leicester Square Station' * Charing Cross Road * 'Tottenham Court Road Station' * Oxford Street * 'Oxford Circus Station' Route departing Oxford Circus * 'Oxford Circus Station' * Oxford Street * 'Tottenham Court Road Station' * Charing Cross Road *' Leicester Square Station' * St Martin's Place * 'Trafalgar Square ' * Duncannon Street * 'Charing Cross railway station' * Strand * 'Aldwych' * Strand * Lancaster Place * Waterloo Bridge * Waterloo Road * 'Waterloo station' * Waterloo Road * St George's Circus * London Road * 'Elephant & Castle station ' * Walworth Road * 'Walworth' * Camberwell Road * 'Camberwell Green' * Denmark Hill * Champion Park * 'Denmark Hill Station' * Champion Park * Grove Lane * Dog Kennel Hill * Grove Vale * 'East Dulwich Station' * Lordship Lane * London Road *' Horniman Museum' * London Road * 'Forest Hill Station' * Dartmouth Road * Kirkdale * 'Sydenham' ''Cobb's Corner (for 'Sydenham Station)'' * Westwood Hill * Lawrie Park Road * Crystal Palace Park Road * '''Penge West Station * Penge High Street * Penge Pawleyne Arms (Croydon Road) See also * List of bus routes in London * Arriva London External links * Transport For London * London Bus Routes * Full timetable 176, London buses route 176, London buses route 176, London buses route 176, London buses route 176, London buses route 176, London buses route